


Kiel’s Betrayal

by JustARandomIdiot



Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/pseuds/JustARandomIdiot
Summary: Bethany can’t forgive Kiel after what he did to her. Drabble.
Relationships: Bethany Sanderson & Kiel Gnomenfoot, Owen Conners & Bethany Sanderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kiel’s Betrayal

Bethany still wouldn't talk to him. How could she? With the way he betrayed her, there was no way she could even lay eyes on him. Just thinking about him made her blood boil.

Owen entered the room, rolling his eyes. "Still not talking to Kiel?" he asked, as if she was being ridiculous.

She crossed her arms tightly. "If he wants to apologize, tell him I don't accept," she grumbled, violently blowing the bit of hair getting in her face.

"Bethany, it's been three days since we played that Monopoly game. You gotta see him sooner or later."

  
" _AFTER HE GOT ME BANKRUPT AND TOOK ALL MY PROPERTY???_ NO. WAY."


End file.
